


On my bed

by emcee857



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Blackmail, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Blue Balls, Both of them, Canon character and OC twin, Gen, I know I said that already, Joyce and her gay babies, ON MY BED, Rachel and Raphael Amber aren't either, Sheets, Tequila, They are probably gay, Trespassing, Twins, Weed, but they are not in the story, but they get mentioned more, it is within the realm of possibility, just making sure you know, love u 2 big sis, probably, probably gay, still love ya lil bro, there are two Max Caulfields in this universe, twice the AmberPrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcee857/pseuds/emcee857
Summary: Just Chloe Price in her room, and an unexpected guest. Well... unexpected... she has been preparing for this. In this universe, Chloe has a twin brother named Cole. And Chloe's girlfriend Rachel has a half brother named Raphael. Complicated stuff, I know :-)
Relationships: Chloe Price & Cole Price (twins)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	On my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoeEyedButterFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/gifts).



Chloe Price was lying down on her bed, browsing the photos that Rachel had posted on her timeline. Rachel had left Arcadia Bay for a semester in a prestigious European school in Paris. It would be at least another month before she would return to Blackwell.

It was the first time in several days that Chloe was on her own bed again, with the bed linen freshly laundered.

Then she heard a few knocks on her bedroom door. At first, she pretended not to hear them, but the knocks continued. Chloe sighed and called for whoever it was to come in.

“Can I come in”, the intruder asked.

“You actually asked for my permission this time… we’re making progress”, Chloe replied.

“I said I was sorry”.

Chloe scoffed. Then she sat up on the edge of her bed and pointed her guest to her desk chair.

There he was. The current bane of her existence, at this very moment even more so than the step douche who had made his entrance in the Price household a few years earlier.

Her twin brother Cole. Half an hour younger than she was. They’d been close throughout childhood. As small children, they had looked so alike that family members and friends often mixed them up. That is, whenever Joyce and William didn’t force Chloe to wear a dress or something else _girly_. Chloe still resented it.

“So?”

Cole looked in every direction except into Chloe’s eyes, as if he’d rather be somewhere else. Even now they were both seventeen, he still looked up to his _big_ sister. Not literally, considering he was a fraction taller, but in every other way. Chloe was much more of a rebel than he was, at least that is how he saw it.

“Can we talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about? We both know what happened. You were in my room without my permission.”

Cole seemed to be looking desperately for words. He was thinking he could yell at Chloe, and just walk away. But he couldn’t. He knew he was guilty, and he loved his sister very much and wanted to make it up to her.

“What can I do to make it right again?”

Chloe didn’t immediately reply. She picked up the half empty beer bottle next to her bed and drank the remaining contents in one gulp.

“Hey, got some for me?”

“Oh no, little bro, _you_ owe _me_ , not the other way round.”

“Okay, okay… just tell me what you want.”

 _Now we’re talking_ , Chloe thought. This was her big opportunity to make her little brother work for her. And yes, he was the _little_ brother and she would forever tease him with that, despite that she did love him.

“For starters, I want half of your weed stash. And I know how much it is, because I saw him holding the bag when he brought it to you.”

“Half? You gotta be kidding me”, Cole replied. “Come on, I’m your brother, cut me some slack here”.

“Interesting choice of words, but it won’t do any good. This time, I’m making you pay to the max.”

“Maxine or Maxwell?”

Chloe let out a groan. Typical Cole stuff to make lame jokes about their former neighbors had named their kids Maxine and Maxwell, who both preferred to be called Max. Anyway, the Caulfields weren’t here and hadn’t been there for over three years now, no one even knew if they were still alive considering the deafening silence. But that wasn’t important now.

“Also, I want you to hand over that bottle of tequila you think you’ve got hidden in your closet.”

“No way! I bought it fair and square!”

“Stole it fair and square, is more like it. Don’t think I don’t know”. Chloe knew this wasn’t actually something that she had the moral high ground on, since both of them had been engaging in petty crime from time to time, but she was going to use it against Cole anyway. “So, hand it over.”

“Anything else?”

“Not for now. Maybe I’ll think of more punishment for you, later.”

“I still think you overreacted. I mean, come on, Chloe. It was an honest mistake. Let’s just forget all about it, and continue to be brother and sister, please?”

Chloe had reached the end of her patience. Twin brother or not, he was asking for it. Chloe got up from the bed and walked over to him and stared into his blue eyes.

“An honest mistake? AN HONEST MISTAKE? You and your boyfriend were in my bedroom, you smoked weed, got drunk and then to top it all off, the two of you FUCKED ON MY BED. I repeat, you… two... fucked… on… my… bed. ON… MY… BED!

You were just trying to rub it in, eh? Rachel gone for the semester, my balls about as blue as they can be but not my little brother, oh no, he takes his boyfriend into my room and they just get naked, do the dirty and then proceed to sleep in my bed too.

I had to fucking sleep on the couch for days, mom even wondered why I washed the sheets twice in a row, especially since I had never washed them by myself even once before. You may be my twin brother, but I categorically refuse to sleep on your cum stains.

And what’s with him anyway? How come Rachel has to go to Europe for a semester but her half-brother, your boyfriend, gets to stay here? Is it because his mother is Mexican and his father is still ashamed he was fucking a Mexican woman at the same time he was fucking Rachel’s mom? And they were even born on the same day, what are the fucking odds on that?

You get to have all the sex you want, all the blowjobs you want and I get nothing. NOTHING! For five months I’ve had absolutely nothing. And don’t you fucking dare to mention Eliot. He was never my boyfriend even if he thinks he still is. Besides, the last time I fucked him was a year ago and I have regretted it ever since and in any case I’m with Rachel now, or at least I would be if she was here.

The walls in this house are thin, do you realize that? So many nights the past year I sleep with earplugs in because otherwise your Raphael’s moaning keeps me up all night. Do you two ever NOT fuck?”

Cole was taken aback at how furious his twin sister seemed to be. But before he could even produce a sound, let alone a coherent response, Chloe continued.

“It really is not fair. I so wish that guys could get pregnant, I’d like to see Raphael with a bun in the oven. You know, I thought it was funny when you came out as gay? Remember how disappointed mom looked? She realized she had two gay kids and probably thought her chance of ever becoming a grandma had just disappeared. Her daughter likes girls, her son likes boys and that would be the end of it.

So, you will deliver the weed and the tequila to my room, right now. No delays, no excuses. And also, no more fucking in this house. Go do it in his room, at the Amber mansion. There’s more room over there anyway. AND STAY AWAY FROM RACHEL’S BED OR I WILL KILL YOU, BROTHER OR NOT.”

Cole got up, left the room and returned less than a minute later with the bribe Chloe had demanded.

“I’m still sorry, Chloe. We were drunk, sorry, it shouldn’t have happened. We should not have been in your room.”

“You know what the worst thing is?”

“What?”

“If Raphael and me were both straight, I would be the one fucking him.”

“Yeah, but then Rachel would be mine.”

“Fat chance…”, Chloe laughed.

“What?”

“Europe… you'd be the one with the blue balls now... never mind. Oh, and Cole, one more thing!”

“Yes?”

“I love you, _lil’ bro_. No matter what happens.”

“Love you too, _big sis_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in the end Chloe loves her twin brother. Of course she does, she's Chloe Price. But precisely because she is Chloe Price she uses the opportunity to score some free weed, "blackmailing-but-not-really" him into handing her the stuff.
> 
> And to DoeEyedButterfly, trans Rachel is best Rachel, right along with boy Rachel! I just thought I wanted double the Price and double the Amber in my universe? It can be risky, I suppose, because there's also the Double Donuts but they're safe in Seattle!


End file.
